lionheadthemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
KMVS News Reports
There are news reports that'll occur from time to time in the game. Each news report is read by someone, but not by the current KMVS DJ. News reports will increase/decrease the public's attention toward a certain film genre. After 2025 no more news reports are given. News Events 'Duo Raid Two Banks In One Week' Thieving couple makes off with dozens of dollars "A delinquent duo yesterday robbed its second bank in a week, making off with thirty-six dollars in loose change and leaving stunned savers even more penniless than they already are. If this tale of thievery continues, it could be good news for the movie industry, whose earnings are estimated to reach triple figures if it manages to ride the coattails of any future robberies by the romantically involved, action duo. Action + Romance + 'Loud-Mouthed Politician Gets Hot Under The Moustache' World Prepares for another big scrap A fired up crowd listened intently as a crazed Austrian sporting a comical moustache laid out plans to create a master race, rumored to be the contested over a two-mile long course strewen with water jumps. However, some have interpreted his words to be genocidial and not athletic in nature, prompting fears of an impending war. If they're right, people will need cheering up with some laughs, not distracted by events from fictional galaxies. Comedy + Sci-Fi -''' '''End of the War Approaches Brutal conflict could be over within hours say optimists Having been on the wrong end of several crushing defeats, the army which thought it was better than anyone else's is running back home like a pack of whipped dogs. Having grown accustomed to horrific scenes during the past six years, people could soon be in need of something equally gruesome to fill the void left by the impending peace. Horror + Comedy -''' '''Big War Ends. We Win, Too Just as nation gets used to it, conflict ends After a long time of war, our plucky military snatched a few vital points before the whistle and win. As the Government prepare to do a global lap of honor, our men and women in uniform say that what they want is to sit back and enjoy the biggest economic book the world has ever seen, while the war's losers were heard to mutter that we haven't heard the last of them. Meanwhile, the public is desparate to be scared witless now that any chance of future warfare has become an impossibility and peace will reign on earth for ever more. Horror + Comedy -''' '''Climber Within Inches of Conquering the Unconquerable Reprieve for mountain as nasal hemorrhage claims climber Intrepid explorer, Sir Toxeth Smyth-Smith-O'Reilly, came within a whisker of conquering the mountain they all said was unconquerable, dying just inches from the summit after suffering a fatal nosebleed. They now say Everest could be conquered before the turn of the year, a feat that'll inevitably help market any movie featuring daring heroes who triumph against all odds. Action + 'Dictator Claims, "We Have No Weapons."' Mustachioed madman's denials could spark a second war The same crazed dictator who started a war a decade ago is at it again, this time by denying weapons inspectors access to his country. Speaking from his nation's annual military parade and leaning heavily on a biological missile, he ranted that if any inspectors tried to probe his nation was armed, he'd laugh strategic nuclear strikes on their homes. Some analysts suggest he's having a laugh, and that making a mockery of him could be good for business if war does break out. Comedy + 'World Leaders to be Chipped' Revolutionary new idea could bring an end to all wars Dr. Mortius Sprott XXV, grandson of legendary inventor Dr. Mortius Sprott XXIII, today laid out his proposals for ensuring world peace. By inserting a revolutionary chip into brains of world leaders, mankind could live in peace forever, and single handedly wipe out the need for war crime tribunals, chemical weapons factories and action and horror movies. Horror -''' 'Action -' '''Strange Anomalies Found in Computer Hardware "Could just be a drop in the ocean," claim scientists Reports have started filtering in from around the globe that some computer hardware has been inexplicably malfunctioning. Early research shows that things could get worse, with programs, "Blue screening," and word processors randomly putting text in bold lettering. Some opportunists state that we need to laugh at these claims, while others believe that these so-called science fiction fears should be exploited for fictional gain, though not to the point of terrifying an already uneasy public. Comedy + Sci-Fi + 'Horror -' There are more news reports. These are only some. Category:KMVS 121.5 Category:The Movies